Une soirée mondaine
by juxtine
Summary: Pansy et Hermione se retrouvent après Poudlard dans une soirée organisée par le ministère. OS / Pansmione
1. Chapter 1

Salut toi !

Voici un (tout petit) one-shot pansmione, qui se passe après Poudlard !

Bonne lecture, n'hésite pas a me faire des retours via les reviews ou sur twitter (mon compte hp : hpships et mon privé sheeratson)

Justine

Titre : une soirée mondaine  
Rating : T  
Paring : Pansy x Hermione  
Status : complète  
Genre : romance

Après Poudlard, Hermione et Ron restèrent ensembles quelques mois. Leur relation finit par se ternir, leur amour s'estompa. La rupture ne fut pas si difficile. Évidemment elle les chamboula un peu. Mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils préféraient rester amis. Même si au début c'était un peu étrange, les mois passant leur relation redevint réellement amicale. Hermione était toujours la bienvenue au Terrier et Harry n'eut pas à choisir entre ses deux amis.

Hermione s'orienta vers le droit. Cette matière l'intéressait beaucoup. Cela lui permettrait d'en apprendre toujours plus sur la société et les traditions sorcières tout en œuvrant pour la justice. Elle réussi ses études brillament. Rapidement à la fin de ses études, elle trouva un poste dans un cabinet d'avocat assez prestigieux. Elle était par ailleurs bénévole dans des associations qui se battaient pour un meilleur traitement des créatures magiques.

Hermione par son travail était parfois amené à se rendre dans des cérémonies et autres soirées mondaines. Ses soirées n'étaient clairement pas sa tasse de thé, mas elle faisait partie du travail, et elle y allait sans rechigner.

Après Poudlard, Pansy s'était tournée vers des études d'économie. Elle avait même passé du temps à étudier l'économie moldue. Draco qui s'était tourné vers des études de potions, monta avec elle la meilleure entreprise de potion du Royaume Unis. Leur amitié était forte, leurs ambitions aussi, cela leur permit donc d'une part de redorer leur image d'autre part de créer cette entreprise florissante.

Pansy était devenue une vraie femme d'affaire. Elle s'occupait de l'économie et de la gestion de l'entreprise, tandis que Draco élaborait les recettes, s'occupaient du laboratoire du choix des potionnistes et autres stagiaires. Pansy se chargeait du relationnel avec les clients, les avocats ainsi que les producteurs.

Pansy par son travail était parfois amené à se rendre dans des cérémonies et autres soirées mondaines. En tant que sang pur elle avait toujours connu les réceptions, elle excellait dans le relationnel lors de ces événements. Elle n'hésitait jamais à utiliser de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

Chaque année, le ministère organisait une soirée de Noël pour remercier les partenaires. Draco et Pansy étaient conviés puisqu'ils fournissaient notamment le département des Aurors ainsi que Sainte Mangouste. Hermione, puisque son cabinet défendait parfois le ministère lors de certains procès était elle aussi conviée.

Pansy portait une combinaison noire avec un décolleté assez plongeant, et portait des escarpins noirs avec le talon argenté. Cette tenue mettait très bien en avant sa longue silhouette et son joli décolleté. Elle portait un carré avec une frange, ses cheveux et sa tenue noir contrastait avec sa peau très claire et son rouge à lèvre d'un beau rouge vif.

Hermione portait quant à elle un costume rose pale avec un haut blanc. Elle avait optée pour des chaussures plates noires. Ses cheveux crépus étaient portés naturels, et lui faisait une superbe afro. La couleur rose pale mettait en avant sa peau noire.

Pendant la soirée, Hermione un verre de champagne à la main, croisa Draco. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, ils échangèrent des banalités. Pansy rejoignit le blond à ce moment la, elle glissa un mot à son oreille. Il s'excusa poliment auprès d'Hermione en disant qu'il devait aller voir quelqu'un. Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent et discutèrent à leur tour. Pansy en profita pour regarder la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle avait changé, et elle plaisait à Pansy. Bien qu'elles échangeaient surtout des banalités les deux femmes se surprirent à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Au cours de la soirée elles se séparèrent plusieurs fois car devaient parler avec leurs partenaires mais finirent toujours par se retrouver. Vers minuit, Pansy proposa à Hermione de finir la soirée chez elle, et elle accepta avec plaisir.

L'appartement de Pansy était assez grand. Il était au 6ème étage de l'immeuble, et possédait de grandes baies vitrées ce qui le rendait spacieux et sans aucun doute très lumineux en pleine journée. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon, au long de la soirée elles avaient bu du champagne, elles passèrent au whisky pur feu. S'en suivi de longues conversations, qu'elles trouvèrent très agréables. Elles se dévoraient mutuellement du regard, et en avait conscience. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter leur excitation. Pansy fini par se lever pour s'assoir à coté d'Hermione. Cette dernière continuait de parler tandis que Pansy posait sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressait lentement. La Gryffondor poussa un petit gémissement alors que la main de Pansy se rapprochait de son entre jambe. Pansy se rapprocha encore et embrassa Hermione. Leurs corps se collèrent lorsqu'elles s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Elles finirent rapidement nues à gémir sur le canapé. Puis elles s'endormirent enlacées.

Le lendemain matin elles se réveillèrent au même moment, Hermione se rhabilla tandis que Pansy mit simplement sa culotte et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle proposa un petit déjeuner, Hermione la remercia mais pris seulement un thé. Pansy était affreusement sexy avec son carré légèrement en pagaille et presque entièrement nue. Une fois son thé finit, Hermione se leva et prit son sac et sa veste.

« Merci pour le thé Pansy,

\- De rien, cette soirée était un réel plaisir, on remet ça quand tu veux Granger.  
\- Avec plaisir Parkinson ».

J'espère que tu as aimé, laisse moi des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après la soirée de Noel du ministère. Hermione n'avait pas revu son amante de cette soirée, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec elle. Effectivement le corps très pale et très fin de la jeune femme occupait son esprit. Dès qu'elle croisait une femme avec un carré noir elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Pansy et a quel point elle avait envie d'elle.

Un samedi soir n'y tenant plus, Hermione se rendit devant chez Pansy, elle avait acheté des roses rouges et une bouteille de champagne. Elle avait peur que Pansy soit absente, ou pire qu'elle ait des invités. Mais la brune prit son courage à demain et sonna. Pansy vint lui ouvrir, elle était habillée d'un body noir en dentelle rentré dans un mom jean bleu, elle était pieds nus, bien que sa tenue soit simple, Hermione la trouva élégante et sexy.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Hermione.

Non, mais que me vaut ta présence ?

Pour être honnête j'avais très envie de toi, mais comme je suis polie j'ai quand même apporté du champagne et un bouquet.

Merci, dit Pansy en attrapant les 2, j'aime bien quand tu es honnête. Vas y, rentres. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé, elles sourirent en se remémorant la nuit qu'elle avait passé dessus. Pansy leur servi une coupe de champagne et mis les roses dans un bouquet. Elles discutèrent et descendirent la bouteille lentement. Une fois la bouteille finie, Pansy demanda :

« J'adore parlé avec toi Granger, mais si nous passions à ce pourquoi tu es venue.

Avec plaisir, je suis à toi.

Je suis ravie de l'entendre, viens mettons nous dans ma chambre. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la chambre de Pansy, cette dernière ôta son jean, et se retrouva vêtue de son sublime body en dentelle noire. Hermione se mit elle aussi en sous vêtements, elle portait un ensemble jaunes vif en dentelle qui lui allait parfaitement.

« Allonge-toi, » murmura Pansy sur un ton assez autoritaire.

Hermione le fit, elle s'installe sur le dos, au milieu des draps blancs. Pansy s'approcha et se mit à califourchon sur elle, elle entreprit de recouvrir son cou de baisers. Ce qui fit gémir Hermione tandis qu'elle recouvrait le corps de son amante de caresses.


End file.
